The Wallowing Whispers: Krel's Journey
by Nyptunus
Summary: From the small village of Dreida to the vast world of Transylvania goes Krel on a journey to find the Valerious Family. With Tournaments, Mysteries, Death, and new characters afoot, what journeys will Krel face?


Warning: If you want to know the base of this story, read my Van Helsing: Legends of Blood Reign, for this is merely a spin-off of my original story.

Disclaimer: I do own Lord Sereno Harven, Ayeakrel Munklae, Mayor Kleage, and other characters. I don't own _Vampire, **Emerald Keefe**, the Gillman, the Invisible Man, the Wolf Man, or the Banshee. _Thanks.

Author's Note: This is just a continuation of the chapter in LOBR. I am, for Fortune Zyne, including Emerald Keefe and Lord Harven in this story. Thank you.

_

* * *

__The Wallowing Whispers: Krel's Journey_

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Ayeakrel walked out of his large home and looked upon his village. Horses were nestled in their stables and cows roamed freely. He managed to see all that he could see by just looking around, but it wasn't that simple. He walked down the cobbled steps that lead from his homestead and decided to approach the town hall. As he opened the large wooden doors, he heard whispering.

"And then, the clock ticked twelve! There was a man who started to change to a monster! The other man in black stepped back and changed to a large bat! He had the wing size of a dragon!" the voice said. Another came on, sounding disturbed.

"The Wings of a dragon? How in the blazes would you know that this "Impaler" could change into a demon so horrible?" the voice asked. Krel took a step in further.

"Because, dimwit! I was there the whole time! Behind the ruin! The Impaler didn't see the likes of me! I was hidin'!" it exclaimed.

"Bah! If you were hidin', then I was helpin' that princess of yours get the "werewolf antidote"!" the other voice hissed. The first voice paused after a while and then started up again.

"Fine! If you don't believe me, then I will just leave!" he growled. Now, Krel stepped in, his eyes wide.

"Gentlemen!" he declared, seeing two men sitting across from each other at a small table. The first one had a pale face with sunken eyes. The other had no hair, but a large, curly mustache. The first one turned around, eyes wide at the command.

"Oi! It be Ayeakrel!" the man growled. Krel smiled and pulled up a chair next to the bald one. The man turned, mustache covering his face.

"What do you want here, Krel?" the man asked. The village leader looked at the two and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and smoothed it out with the tip of his fingers. On it was the drawing of a man portrayed in blood-red ink. His deep eyes stared out of the page and reached into boundaries beyond. Krel turned the parchment toward them.

"You both spoke of this man" he declared, pointing to the page. The first man cleared his throat. The bald one took his mustache between two fingers and sighed.

"Yep, that be Lord Tepes!" he stated. Krel looked at the page and then back at the bald man.

"**Lord **Tepes?" he asked through gritted teeth. The first man nodded.

"Aye, aye sir! Lord Tepes is the ruler over the land of blood! The king of neck-striking! The ruler of blood! Lord Tepes!" he growled. Krel nodded his head and stared at the drawing.

"And how do you two know that he is the "ruler of blood"?" Krel asked them. The bald man stopped twirling his mustache and hit his hands on the wooden table.

"I've been to Transylvania! I've seen him in the manor! And his brides! Oh, his brides!" he said, his voice trailing off.

"Manor? What manor?" Krel asked. The first man didn't even know what the bald man was talking about. The man with no hair reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. In his withered hand was clutched a scroll of parchment with the following words scribbled in black ink: **Auction this Thursday! Attend to win your greatest desires! Meet the great gypsy Queen, Alarae Valerious! This Thursday!** It declared. Krel snatched it out of his hand and studied it with care.

"Valerious? I've heard of this name before! A traveling band came around two years ago and offered the town gold and riches and treasures" he recalled. The bald man nodded. "When is this auction?" he asked furtively. The first man pointed to the scroll.

"This Thursday, isn't it, baldy?" he asked. The bald man's eyes went sharp.

"I got this last Friday, Ayeakrel! So, if it says this Thursday…" he was cut short by Krel.

"Today is Sunday, and traveling to Transylvania from here to there takes…" now, the bald man cut him short.

"…three days and seven hours" he announced. Krel nodded his head.

"Maybe this Alarae Valerious will have some answers about this 'Lord Tepes' for me! It' sin Transylvania, correct? I have heard of the Valerious family and their quest…" he stopped himself, standing up from his chair. He took the drawing of the man and the auction announcement, therefore placing it in his pocket. "Gentlemen, I am off to Transylvania! Wish me luck" he said, gulping in a stream of saliva. The first and bald men nodded their heads and waved their hands.

"Beware the vampires!" the bald man warned. Krel nodded and walked away.

"Transylvania, that's where I'll go!" Krel reassured himself.

* * *

Later that night, Krel was fully packed and ready to leave. He left Dreida in the hands of his counselor. He made sure that everything was in order, and then he left on his horse, Charr. They traveled by night, only to stop occasionally. He made sure that Charr was going in the right direction and nodded his head. After three days by horse from Dreida to Vaseria, Krel stopped.

* * *

The thick fog was setting on Transylvania. Each member of Vaseria returned to their homes, except Emerald Keefe. Her deep eyes looked around the village and finally stopped as a being upon a horse entered. She curved her eyes and looked on as he entered. As he approached her, she looked up at him.

"You are trespassing on _owned ground_!" she said slowly. He dismounted the horse and stared at her.

"Have a place to stay?"

* * *

Author's Note: OK, I am at School and writing this, so it may not be the best entrance for Krel into Transylvania. I will update soon and please review! 


End file.
